gaapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dublin GAA
Dublin GAA is one of the 32 GAA County Boards in Ireland, and are reponsible for Gaelic Games in Dublin and the inter-county Football teams. The current Chairman is Gerry Harrington, who is serving his third term as Chairman. Information Dublin's home games are played in Parnell Park in Donneycarney, on Dublin's northside, although Croke Park is used for most major matches. Parnell Park does host all the major games in the Dublin club Football and Hurling Championships. The Football manager is Pat Gilroy (St Vincent's GAA) and the Hurling manager is Anthony Daly. Dublin won five Leinster Senior Football Championships in a row from 2005-2009, until Meath won it in 2010. However, Dublin regained the title in 2011, beating Wexford. The Football and Hurling teams both play in the top tier of their respective sport (Sam Maguire for Dublin Footballers; Liam McCarthy for Dublin Hurlers). 'Fans' The Dublin fans are known as the Dubs, and mostly occupy the Hill 16 end of Croke Park. Notable fans include golfer Padraig Harrington, Leinster Rugby player and Ireland captain Brian O'Driscoll, actor Colm Meaney and Jim Stynes. The Dublin team are also sometimes called The Jacks, while the Ladies teams would be called The Jackies. 'Sponsors' Dublin have had only two sponsors of their Senior Football Team. They are: *Arnotts (1991-2009) *Vodafone (2010-present) 'Restructuring' In 2002, the GAA constructed a review of the structure of Dublin GAA organisation due to the massive poplulation of Dublin. Plans to divide Dublin into two teams, North Dublin and South Dublin were proposed, but rejected by the Dublin County Board. However, the Dublin County Board decided to divide its development teams, which are not meant to be taking a move towards dividing the county, but rather a move designed to identify and develop young talent for the County as a whole. The restructured developments teams are North, South and West. 'New County Crest' In 2003/2004 the Dublin County tried unsuccessfully to copyright the Dublin crest in use at that time. The crest at the time was declared to be in public domain by the Irish High Court as it was too similar to other crests used by Dublin City Council and other Dublin sports bodies. In line with other county boards at the time, in order to prevent further loss of revenue, the county board designed a new crest which could be copyrightedand registered as a trade mark, which drew from the county's historical past. The Crest signifies three castles in flame (Dublin City Coat of Arms). a raven (Fingal), A Viking Longboat (Dun Laoghaire-Rathdown) and a book (South Dublin). The name Áth Cliath replaces the previous Crests "Dublin". Football 'History' Dubli won their first All Ireland in 1891 by beating Cork 2-1 to 1-1. They retained the All Ireland the following year by beating Kerry. The Dublin team of the 70's are considered to be one of the greatest teams of all time, by winning 4 All Irelands (1974, 1976, 1977, 1983) and 7 Leinster titles (6 in a row). They were also the first team to play in 6 All Ireland Finals in a row from 1974 to 1979. which was later achieved by Kerry in 2009. Dublin were also involved in one of the most famous of Leinster Football encounters agaist Meath in 1991, which was the Dublin-Meath 4 in a row tie. They had to play three replays of their Leinster Senior Football Championship first round match before there was a winner. The games had the added factor of the Dublin-Meath rivalry, which was long standing, and was increased due to the fact that Meath had won 4 of the last 5 Leinster Championships and 2 All-Irelands over the previous 5 years to replace Dublin as Leisnter's strongest team. Meath eventually won the 4 match series due to a last minute goal from Kevin Foley, and a David Beggy point, in the third replay. 'Honours (Football)' For a list of honours see Dublin GAA Football Honours Dublin have been All-Ireland Senior Football Champions 23 times, second only to Kerry, and the most wins out of any Leinster county, with Meath second on 7. Their most recent win was the 2011 All-Ireland Senior Football Championship, the 122nd Championship overall, beating Kerry 1-12 to 1-11, with the last kick of the game, Dublin scored a point from a free through Stephen Cluxton, the goalkeeper, which was their first win since 1995. They have won the Leinster Senior Football Championship 50 times. They have also been National Football League Champions 9 times, their most recent win in 1993. Following their 2011 All-Ireland win, the Dublin fans were delighted with the outcome of the match, because of the fact that they beat The Kingdom (Kerry), after their loss to Kerry in 2009. 'Dublin Football Squad' Correct as of Dublin-Laois Leinster Senior Championship Quarter Final 2011 *'Manager: '''Pat Gilroy *'Selectors: Mickey Whelan, David Hickey, Paddy O'Donoghue '''Dublin Club Football Championships The Dublin Senior Football Championship is an annual club competition between Dublin's top clubs. The winners qualify to represent their county in the Leinster Senior Club Football Championship and if they win that, qualify for the All-Ireland Senior Club Football Championship. The 2010 Dublin County Champions were Kilmacrud Crokes who claimed their 3rd Dublin Senior Football Championship title. The first winners of the title were Erins Hope in 1887, and were a student club attached to St. Patrick's Teacher Training College, Drumcondra. St Vincent's have won the most championships with a total of 25. The Dublin Intermediated Football Championship is the second tier of the Dublin Football Championship. The Intermediate Champions qualify for the Senior Football Championship. The 2010 Champions were St Brigid's, who beat Cuala. Hurling 'History' Dublin are currently National Hurling League Champions, which was their first national title since 1938 when they won the 1938 All-Ireland Hurling Final. The support for the hurlers is massive and their fans travel in significant numbers to matches in the provinces. A revival occured in the fortunes and popularity of hurling in Dublin in recent yeats, and underage Dublin teams have had plenty of success. In the 2005 National Hurling League Dublin were relegated from Division One to Division Two, and the Minor Hurling team won the Leinster Minor Hurling Championship for the first time since 1983. The following year, Dublin gained promotion back to Division One after beating Kerry in the Division Two Final. Following some indifferent displays in the 2006 All-Ireland Senior Hurling Championship, they were still able to preserve their status in Senior Hurling's top tier and contested the Liam McCarthy Cup in 2007. In the 2007 National League, they avoided relegation by finishing fourth, despite being relegation favourites. In 2009, Dublin acquired their current manager, Anthony Daly, who was former Clare manager. Under his management, Dublin reached the Leinster Senior Hurling Final, but ultimately lost to Kilkenny by 2 goals. 'Honours (Hurling)' For a list of honours, see Dublin GAA Hurling Honours Dublin have been Senior All-Ireland Hurling Champions 6 times, with their most recent win in 1938. They have also been Leinster Senior Hurling Champions 23 times, with their last win being in 1961. They have also been National Hurling League Champions three times, in 1929, 1939 and their most recent win in 2011. 'Dublin Hurling Squad' 'Fingal' In 2007, it was announced by the GAA that Fingal would get its own Hurling team, which would compete parallel to the Dublin Hurling team to encourage Hurling in a prospering area where Hurling was not that popular. Although Fingal players are eligible for the Dublin team, players that do not play for Fingal cannot play for them. The Fingal team competed in the 2008 Nicky Rackard Cup and the 2009 Kehoe Cup. They played in Division 3B of the 2010 National Hurling League. 'Dublin Club Hurling Championship' Handball 'Hardball Singles Winners' 'Softball Singles Winners' Camogie 'Structure' 'Notable Players' 'Administrators' 'Expansion' Ladies Football 'History' Rivalries Dublin Club Scene For complete list of Dublin GAA Clubs, see Dublin GAA Clubs Category:Leinster County Board Pages